Enderman.exe (Reupload)
Intro Have you ever heard of Minecraft? It's a game where you can build, mine, and survive. There was a spinoff called Enderman.exe. Part One day, I was in The Xbox 360 Game Store, then I saw a Game which is called "Enderman.exe". It was a orange text with a bunch of Endermen on it. Then i downloaded it and decided to Play on It, and so i did. When it started, there was no Mojang or 4J Studios Logo. It was just the intro. The Orange Text with a bunch of endermen were on The Top of the screen while Happy Music was playing. When i pressed start, the text was red and the endermen have blood on it which stayed for 1 second. Then the logo said, "Level 1: The Forest". When i was in Level 1, my Enderman was in the Middle of The Forest in daytime, i needed to find a way to escape. I found a path which will lead me to the end of the forest. When i walked there, the music from Suicidemouse.avi played, the trees have no leaves, and there were a lot of dead mobs, including Endermen. When i kept walking, the music got louder and creepier. Finally, when i get to The End of The Forest, The music stopped and i saw a Ghast. I walked up to the ghast. When my player walked to him, They started chatting with each other, This is what it sounded like: Enderman: "What happened to the mobs in The Forest?" Ghast: "They got killed." Enderman: "HAHA! That's a good joke!" Ghast suddenly gets a serious face. Ghast: "NO! It's not a joke!" Then a bloody picture of a ghast came out from nowhere, it stayed like that for a Second or 2. and the screen cut to black. Part 2 When I get back on the title screen, The text was still Red and the Endermen still have blood on them. I pressed Play again and now it said "Level 2: The Village". It was nighttime at the village. When i was walking around, i saw a Slime and it saw Me. The Slime told me to Follow him on his Motorcycle. I went into the car, and i followed it when it was driving. 3 Minutes after following the slime, A Dust Storm came and blocked my view of Slime. When the Dust Storm covered Me and My Car, The Slime and His Motorcycle were gone without Trace. I kept driving through the Dust Storm and All the Sudden, A Mutant Creeper was running towards Me and My Car on the Street, and when it happened, Static appeared for a short period of Time. Afterwards, there was text showing up on the black screen. This is what it said: Magma Cube: "Enderman." Enderman: "Magma Cube? what are you doing here?" Magma Cube: "Something killed my brother, Slime. Now it's going after you!" Enderman: "What is?" Magma Cube: "I have no ide- (screams)" Then it was silence and a picture of a Black Widow Spider showed up for 1 second and it went black. Part 3 After the second time the screen cut to black, The Intro showed up Once Again, but this time, It was Different. It was a Enderman standing on a Floating Island. Seriously? Why would they change the title screen to that? But who cares? I pressed play once again and the Level Logo said "Level 3: ..." and it was in opposite colors, The Background and text was black instead of white and the Rectangle was on was Red instead of Blue. Then i showed up, in a creepy swamp-desert-forest hybrid place. The sky was static, and there was no clouds, no sun, no moon, and The water was replaced with blood and they're more leafless trees and dead mobs than in the First Level. I started running as fast as i could. And at the end, i saw a gorey body, and this time, it wasn't a mob, It was Steve (The Player from Minecraft). The sky turned black with red clouds. Somehow, my Enderman was looking depressed and somehow i can't control my Enderman. Then all the sudden, behind my enderman, Was a Monster. The monster looked like a Red Enderman with Black Eyes, Mutant Creeper Legs, Guns as Arms, A Knife attached to it's back, and dead bodies of Baby Pigs, Creepers, and most of all, Endermen, Ghasts, Slimes, and Magma Cubes. My Enderman now has a scared face and is hurrying. Suddenly, the Monster caught Him and killed Him. and Then it stared at the camera and attacked it and static appeared. Before the game completely end, There was a snapshot of the monster eating the Enderman. And There was a Japanese Text. I translated it and it meant "Game Over for You". I was so scared of my life since i played that game. Conclusion All the sudden, i heard a voice coming from behind the window saying, "Ready to Play Again?". I looked behind me and i saw the statue of the same Monster from Enderman.exe and i asked my dad if he can delete Enderman.exe. When he deleted, The Statue was gone. I putted on Youtube. There was only 200 views and 2 comments. The first comment was: "OMG, I am not going to play Enderman.exe and i never wil!" The second comment said: "I am gonna get nightmares now because of this. Then the next day, i went on the computer and somehow it was deleted from Youtube. So, if you ever noticed the game the looks like this, Do not play it! You will never know what it really has on it! By the way, Notch, Jeb, and other Mojang Employees would never planned to add Blood, Mobs Chatting, Scary Pictures, Cars, Motorcycles, Dust Storms, Static Skies, that Monster I saw, or... ENDERMAN.EXE.